The Hound of Ruin
by Dracis1985
Summary: A hound, is it a friend and if so what is a friend? A person to be trusted and relied upon? Or is a hound a creature to be released upon one's enemies? To rip out their throats at its master's command? Only time can answer these questions for a devil seeking to find his place in creation and his past.


Disclaimer: I own anything.

Rating: The story is rated M for a reason.

"Normal Speech."

"_Thoughts."_

"**Inhuman Speech."**

"_**Inhuman Thoughts."**_

Pairing: Unknown at this time.

Act I: Intro

"There are four ranks of devil Issei they are; Low-class, Middle-class, High-class, and Ultimate-class." Rias explained as she took a drink of her tea.

"Which one am I President?!" Issei asked with excitement in his voice.

"As a reincarnated devil you start at the bottom, a Low-class devil."

Issei visibly deflated before a question popped into his head, "President what is the difference in Ultimate-class devils?"

Rias was slightly shocked by the question not expecting a pervert like Issei to ask something that required that much thought, "Well Issei devils that reach Ultimate-class have achieved three things; first they are the most powerful of devils with their individual power levels varying, second they are respected as you don't simply insult someone that could fry you in an instant, and third they tend to stay out of the spotlight."

"Has a reincarnated devil ever reached that rank?" Issei asked before he looked at Akeno who seemed to grow fearful, looking around he noticed that Kiba and Koneko were in the same state.

Rias frowned as she was about to answer when someone else did instead.

"Well little dragon you might say I did."

The voice sent shivers up Issei's spine as he recognized the voice turning he pointed a finger at a person standing directly next to Rias on her left.

"Y…Y...You?!"

"My, what an interesting piece you have attained." He said looking at Rias with interest, "Are you sure he will be of use my lady?"

Rias let a small smile play across her face as she looked up at the person in question, "He will prove himself my hound."

The person in question was a 6'4" young man dressed in the Kuoh uniform, he had spiky blond hair pulled into a short ponytail, tan skin, dark blue eyes, and odd whisker like scars on his cheeks giving him a feral appearance.

His name, Naruto Uzumaki the Delinquent of Kuoh or as he was known in certain circles of the Underworld, the Hound of Ruin.

"Issei let me introduce you to my other pawn Naruto Uzumaki, he was my first piece and is my most powerful."

Issei seemed to lose his fright at that, "But wait I thought Akeno was because she was your queen?!"

Naruto leaned down so his face was even with Rias' as he looked at Issei, "My lady he is loud shall I **shut him up?"**

Issei felt the fear return, it was like being watched by an alpha predator that knew you feared it.

Rias shook her head, "Naruto we do not maim members of the family."

The blond seemed to deflate as he stood up, "You are no fun my lady I wouldn't have hurt him, well not very much."

Issei was about to bark something when he noticed that the other three members of the group seemed to have relaxed and were acting normal.

"President why was everyone so tense when you mentioned Naruto?"

Rias looked at the blond as he took a seat next to Koneko, "The answer ties into your previous question Issei, Naruto as I said before was my first piece and even though he only took one pawn he quickly advanced through the devil ranks until he reached the top."

"Why is that so a bad thing?"

Here Naruto spoke up as he handed Koneko a bag of chocolate, "It isn't that I advanced quickly, hell her family was ecstatic when I earned my rank, it was how I did it."

Issei looked to Rias for an answer.

"On top of the various methods I told you about there is another method to advance one's rank and that is to hunt down and kill a stray devil of the corresponding rank."

Issei's eyes widen, "So you mean he…"

"Yes Naruto hunted down and killed a Low-class, Middle-class, High-class, and Ultimate-class in that order to be where he is." Rias exhaled before continuing, "Naruto has killed not only strays but multiple threats to the Gremory clan, and through the blood of his enemies he was granted by my father, Lord Gremory, the title of Hound of Ruin."

Issei gulped as he turned to look at the blond and was shocked to see that Koneko was curled up on his lap, snuggling into his chest, and sighing contentedly as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Huh?!"

Rias laughed into her hand at the sight, "You must understand Issei that even though they may be nervous around him at times all members of my peerage trust him just as I do, with our lives."

Naruto opened one of his eyes which had closed some time ago, "It also helps calm me down to, don't forget my lady."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto tapped his head a few times before his face contorted into a twisted grin, "I'm not all there in the head little dragon, my relationship with Koneko reminds me that there is still innocence in this world. She helps keep me grounded in reality so I don't go off the deep end and fuck some serious shit up."

Issei nodded as the blond's face returned to normal and he closed his eye.

"Besides she is my precious little kitten." He gently kissed her head causing her to snuggle closer to him, "And I'll kill anyone who tries to harm her."

Akeno clapped her hands as she looked at the pair, "Ah Naruto you are so cute with little Koneko."

Naruto gave her lopsided smile showing his freakishly large canines, "What can I say Akeno, kittens bring out the softer side of me."

Rias cleared her throat getting everyone attention, "Well now that everyone is introduced I think we should get some rest especially you Issei, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"I do?"

"Yes, I will be starting your training."

Issei jumped up pumping his fist, "Yes I will be one step closer to my dream of being a harem king!"

"Pervert." Koneko said from her spot having woken up.

Issei slumped before Kiba lead him out of the room, once the door was closed Naruto became serious again and gently placed Koneko on the couch before standing up.

"If you would excuse me my lady but your father requested to see me."

"Do you know what about?"

"No he didn't tell me." Naruto snapped his fingers and the Gremory summoning circle appeared beneath him, "I'll let you known when I get back."

* * *

Gremory Clan Territory, Underworld

When Naruto stepped out of the summoning circle and into Lord Gremory's office he was surprised to see not only the man himself but also his wife Venelana Gremory, his son Sirzechs Lucifer, and his wife Grayfia Lucifuge.

Bowing to them he address his lady's father first, "Lord Gremory."

The red haired man smiled and gestured towards the empty chair in front of his desk, "Please sit Naruto I want to talk you about something."

Naruto sat down and gave Lord Gremory his full attention.

"As you know as the heir to the Gremory clan Rias is responsible for governing our territory in the human world and seeing to it that it runs smoothly."

"I am aware of that and that it is shared with the Sitri whose heiress is also attending Kuoh with her peerage."

"True but there may be a problem."

Naruto suddenly sat straight as a board, "You have my full attention."

Lord Gremory looked at Sirzechs before continuing, "There have been reports that a certain faction of the Grigori has gone rogue and may intrude into Kuoh."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Why didn't you tell Rias this?"

"Because even though it is her responsibility she is not ready for what we think is coming."

"And I am?"

"As the Hound of Ruin you are better suited to bloodshed." Grayfia answered before she realized that she had spoken out of turn as the blond stood up and bowed his head.

"Of course my lord I shall keep an extra sharp eye out and if anything or anyone tries anything." He raised his head showing his demented eyes, "I'll tear out their throats."

Venelana walked up to the blond and slowly reached her hand up and stroked his cheek causing him to stiffen as a noise very similar to purring began to come from his throat.

Venelana smiled at the young man who had become a part of her family, "She didn't mean it my little puppy."

It was common knowledge in the Gremory household that in the early years before Rias had gotten any of her other pieces that Naruto would follow her around like a puppy and defend her from what he deemed at the time threats; butterflies, shadows, and the monster under the bed. Venelana had found it very endearing and began to call him 'her little puppy' which always annoyed him. Naruto at first had not been receptive to such affection because it only reminded him of what he had never had but the Gremory matriarch had been persistent until one day he broke and cried in her lap. He cried until his voice cracked and his small body fell asleep from exhaustion, and when she had taken him to his bed he had said a single sentence that warmed her heart.

"_I love you mama."_

Of course he denies it to this day but if one were to look they would see in his eyes the love of a child for his mother as he look at Venelana.

Lord Gremory laughed quietly as Naruto left his office and his wife sighed, "He hasn't changed after all these years."

Venelana nodded, "Have you had any luck finding out what happened to him before Rias found him?"

Sirzechs shook his head, "No, my agents can find no trace of him in the human world, it's like someone erased him from all records."

"That is hard to believe considering what sate he was in."

"I'll keep looking but don't expect much."

"Understood."

(Review and comment, message me with your thoughts, updates will not be on a set schedule so don't expect them as I will do them as I see fit.)


End file.
